


21 Gramos de Alma

by LadyJoker



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alzheimer, F/M, M/M, Pastillas del abuelo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión en un ¿Qué tal sí? De Alexander Hamilton.





	21 Gramos de Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que adeudaba, una pequeña honra a mi difunta abuela.

_26/08/18XX_

* * *

 

   La muerte puede perdonar, pero no la vida, ella siempre te hará pagar cada decisión, cada pequeño atajo que intentes tomar, ella te lo refregará en la cara, haciéndote sufrir por la culpa que te carcomerá el alma hasta el día que su amante te reclame y guié tu alma hacía la paz.   
  
Al menos eso creía Alexander Hamilton, al menos ese vago sentimiento se asomaba todos los días por su corazón, cuando no hallaba hermoso en aquella vida que aquella puesta de sol que adornaba el paisaje de su ventana. Esa única imagen que reflejaban sus pupilas, tan vivido como la sonrisa aún viva de su pequeño primogénito.   
  
Cada día se preguntaba como él estaría, si su amada Eliza le alimentaba como era debido. Postrado en aquella cama, sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse, él cantaba con cariño la pequeña canción que solían tocar ellos en aquel hermoso piano de pie. Aún recuerda lo emocionada que estaba su amada el día que se hicieron con aquel bello instrumento, aún recuerda como sus manos paseaban con recelo por cada tecla, como si sus ojos reflejaran otro mundo que él desconocía.  
  
Pero, así fueron desde el primer día que se conocieron. Ellos habían acordado en silencio unir sus vidas pero nunca desistir de su propio mundo, aquel que ocultaba sus sentimientos y sus culpas. Aquel que se llevaría a la tumba todas aquellas personas que habían lastimado y besado sus pieles. Aquel que los sostendrían cuando no les quedara más que un cuerpo deshecho por los años.   
  
Los años. ¿Cuántos habían pasado?   
  
Eliza le había prometido que le contaría sobre los progresos de su único hijo, pero no había oído nada al respecto desde hace algunos meses, tal vez, desde un año ¿Por qué su pequeño hijo no le visitaba?   
  
Pasó su mano por el puente de su nariz, para luego llegar a aquella cicatriz que tenía desde hace algún tiempo en la nuca. Él realmente no recordaba el cómo se la había hecho, menos por qué no tenía presente semejante herida en sus memorias. No era propio de él omitir detalles. Pero por alguna razón, no poseía interés en esa pequeñez.   
  
Sólo seguía tarareando aquella tonada de piano que había oído de su pequeño niño de 6 años.   
  
\--¿6 años?- Murmuró Alexander, levantándose de a poco de la cama, mirando alrededor aquella alcoba que se le hacía ajena a su realidad-. Él nació el 2 de enero del 1782...- Sus músculos se tensaron y estiró su mano hacia la mesada, donde se hallaban sus lentes. Se sentía indefenso-. Pero ¿No estamos en el 1784?- Entonces sus manos empezaron a temblar, llevando sus dedos a su pecho-. Y ¿Laurens? ¿Él... dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino a visitarme? ¿Todavía seguirá luchando por la libertad de los esclavos? Ese tonto...- Rio sínicamente mientras intentaba levantarse de aquella desconocida cama.  
  
Sus piernas dolían demasiado, como si estuvieran entumecidas, como sí el tiempo hubiera afectado el movimiento de sus extremidades.   
  
\--Eliza...- Llamó, a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sin saber sí era por causa del dolor o por el sentimiento de vacío que se hallaba en su interior-. ¡Eliza!- Gritó esta vez, siendo sus ojos quienes dejaran escapar lágrimas gordas de una mezcla confusa de sentimientos.  
  
Entonces sus piernas no pudieron resistir más y cayó al sólo salir de la alcoba, mirando el extraño panorama que lo envolvía, pasillos ajenos a su antigua casa, se sentía aprisionado y sus latidos causaban que el temor que albergaba en su interior aumentara.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
\--¿Papá, estás bien?- Oyó una voz juvenil, que le llenó de fragancias familiares, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el joven muchacho que yacía de pie al lado de él, de cabello rojo y mirada brillante, le recordaba en cierta forma a él, pero lo desconocía, acaso oyó bien ¿Papá?  
  
\--¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Él no podía notarlo, pero sus ojos yacían si vida, su alma anhelaba escapar de aquel cuerpo, de aquella maldición que le había apagado, que le había extinguido sin haberlo matado.  
  
\--¡John!- Oyó otra voz, un tanto mayor, un muchacho con igual aire corrió hacia a él y lo alejó de la maltrecha figura de aquel hombre pelirrojo, reprendiendo a su hermano con una mirada poco cariñosa-. Ve con mamá y dile que papá se volvió a levantar.  
  
\--Pero, hermano James...  
  
\--Ahora he dicho.- El pequeño obedeció entonces sin chistar y se alejó rápidamente de ambos hombres-. Padre, ven, necesitas volver a la cama.- Amagó a ayudarlo pero entonces Alexander retrocedió.  
  
\--¿Quién eres?  
  
\--Soy tu tercer hijo, James Alexander, papá.  
  
\--Yo no tengo más hijos que Philip...- Repuso, intentando escapar de aquel desconocido, pero al parecer su figura era más capaz que la de él, por lo que lo levantó pese a las quejas.  
  
\--Está bien, papá. Sólo hay que volver a la cama. Mamá pronto llegará.  
  
\--...- Entonces su mirada cayó en la perdida, cayó en el vacío y su voz se disipó en un pequeño quejido.  
  
\--¿Papá? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
\--¿Ah?- Contestó totalmente ajeno a la situación-. ¿Quién eres?  
  
A veces la muerte nos perdona, pero eso no significará que la vida lo haga. Ella siempre te hará pagar por los errores y los atajos que hayas elegido. Siempre que pueda te refregará en la cara tus culpas. Ella te maldecirá y no te dejará escapar, hasta el momento en que tu cuerpo desista de todo atisbo de vida, pero acaso ¿todavía hay vida en aquellos ojos cristalinos que parecen perdidos en el tiempo?  
  
Acaso _¿aquellos 21 gramos de alma siguen estando ahí?_  
  



End file.
